Unexpected Feelings
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Lust, Envy et Greed n'ont qu'une envie : se débarrasser de Wrath avant qu'il ne les tue. Pour cela, ils sont prêts à s'allier à l'alchimiste écarlate et même au groupe des frères Elric. Mais alors qu'ils pensaient juste combattre, des sentiments inattendus se mêlent à leurs plans ...


**Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.  
**

**Je m'inspire de l'anime Brotherhood et de la trame principale du manga.**

**La rencontre entre Kimblee et Greed est complètement inventée car dans le manga, Kimblee ne rencontre pas "l'ancienne version" de Greed (ce qui est bien dommage de mon point de vue ^^ ).**

**L'action prend place avant que les frères Elric viennent rendre visite à leur maître.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Les effondrements, les cris, l'extase de l'explosion, l'odeur du sang, la puissance de l'alchimie, le rougeoiement de la pierre philosophale… Tout lui revenait en mémoire chaque jour, le ramenant dans le passé pendant le massacre d'Ishbal alors qu'il exécutait les ordres du gouvernement. Il ne regrettait en rien la mort de ceux qu'il avait tués, ayant ressenti, pour la première fois, un sentiment d'importance hors du commun.

Cependant, il en voulait à l'armée car il n'avait pas sa place dans une cellule délabrée où finissaient les criminels. Lui n'avait fait qu'obéir aux consignes de ses supérieurs : massacrer les Ishbals pour garantir la paix dans le pays et pour montrer la puissance d'Amestris. Avec tous les morts dont il était responsable, il ne comprenait pas que l'armée l'ait fait enfermer pour un simple écart de conduite. Certes, il avait tué des hauts gradés mais il n'en était plus à quelques victimes près.

- T'aurais dû calmer tes pulsions, Kimblee. Ce n'est pas facile de passer inaperçu ici.

Le prisonnier ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de la voix moqueuse et familière. S'asseyant sur la couchette grinçante où il reposait, l'alchimiste écarlate jeta un coup d'œil vers l'ombre de taille humaine qui se tenait debout près des barreaux de la cellule. Adossé contre le mur, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, ses lunettes de soleil remontées sur son crâne, Greed observait la bombe humaine vêtue de loques.

- Faut croire que la prison ne te réussit pas.

- Que me vaut l'_honneur_ de ta présence ici ? demanda Solf d'un ton neutre sans relever les paroles de l'Homonculus.

- Ça faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne t'avais pas vu et il m'arrive de prendre des nouvelles des gens que j'ai côtoyés.

Le prisonnier éclata d'un rire franc avant de dévisager l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait rencontré Greed pendant le massacre d'Ishbal, un jour où les combats s'étaient faits rares. L'Homonculus l'attendait dans sa tente, une tasse de thé dans une main et un pistolet dans l'autre.

Il s'était vaguement présenté puis avait appris à l'alchimiste qu'il le surveillait depuis quelques jours et qu'il était très attiré par son alchimie. Le soldat ne s'était même pas intéressé à ses paroles et l'avait fichu dehors en lui tenant tête, ce qui avait impressionné l'immortel. Après ça, le Cupide était venu rendre visite plusieurs fois à Solf quand celui-ci s'y attendait le moins.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que toi, l'avarice personnifiée, tu es là dans cet endroit dans l'unique but de prendre de mes nouvelles. Tu dois vraiment avoir des problèmes pour braver les gardiens et venir me voir.

Le sourire de Greed s'évanouit alors qu'il se rappelait que l'alchimiste écarlate était une personne peu crédule capable de douter de tout et qui connaissait bien les principes des Homonculus. Il eut un soupir résigné puis passa négligemment une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant les bons mots pour exposer sa présence dans un lieu qui appartenait à l'armée.

- Envy et Lust sont venus me voir hier, ce qui m'a assez surpris. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que je ne les avais pas vus et quand ils ont débarqué en m'annonçant qu'ils voulaient me parler, ça a été l'étonnement général.

Il s'arrêta pour voir si le prisonnier le suivait dans son monologue. Ce dernier hocha la tête, lui montrant ainsi qu'il pouvait continuer à exprimer le motif de sa venue.

- Ils m'ont appris que King Bradley, le chef de ce gouvernement, était lui aussi un Homonculus et qu'il incarnait la colère de Père. J'avais déjà vu le Président mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire qu'il était l'un des nôtres. Le problème, d'après Lust et Envy, c'est que Wrath commence à agir de manière de plus en plus impulsive, ce qui signifie qu'il n'hésitera pas à tuer l'un d'entre nous si on ose se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Kimblee fronça les sourcils en comprenant le sens caché de ses paroles. Depuis le massacre d'Ishbal, il savait que les Homonculus étaient alliés au gouvernement et que le Généralissime était sans doute un de leur plus proche collaborateur mais il ignorait que c'était lui aussi un immortel. Et puis, il avait également appris que la famille avait beaucoup d'importance pour ces créatures, ce qui allait à l'encontre des paroles de l'Avare et qui donnait une justification à la présence de ce dernier.

- Puisque vous avez besoin de moi, sortons vite d'ici.

Le Cupide eut un sourire de satisfaction et trancha, à l'aide des griffes de son bouclier ultime, la plaque de bois qui entravait les poignets de l'alchimiste écarlate. Il désigna ensuite la porte ouverte de la cellule à ce dernier qui hésita un instant avant de sortir, n'ayant plus l'habitude d'être entièrement libre de ses mouvements depuis dix ans. Cependant, dès qu'il franchit la porte de garde, un sourire de joie non dissimulée illumina son visage.

Son sauveur lui fit traverser plusieurs couloirs où gisaient des gardiens, ce qui répondit à l'interrogation du prisonnier qui s'était demandé comment l'Homonculus avait pu passer tranquillement sans se faire prendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pièce où étaient entreposées toutes les affaires des détenus, que ce soit des armes ou bien encore des biens personnels.

- Je te laisse dix minutes pour te rendre présentable, pas une de plus. Je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver avec l'armée sur le dos.

Solf entra sans se faire prier et sans prendre en compte le ton de l'Homonculus, pressé de se débarrasser des haillons qu'il portait. Quand il ressortit, il avait retrouvé sa classe habituelle, rasé, vêtu d'un costume blanc accompagné d'une cravate mauve, tenant sa veste couleur neige dans une main et son chapeau dans l'autre.

Les deux hommes franchirent le périmètre de sécurité de la prison sans problème, tout le personnel ayant été décimé par l'Homonculus. L'alchimiste lui avait fait remarquer qu'il aurait pu s'abstenir de donner la mort mais Greed l'avait complètement ignoré avant de le faire taire en lui rappelant qu'il n'allait pas se plaindre pour quelques vies après tout ce qu'il avait accompli à Ishbal.

La lumière du soleil, qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis longtemps, éblouit Kimblee qui s'empressa de mettre son chapeau sur sa tête avec élégance, tirant ainsi un sourire narquois à Greed qui connaissait bien le comportement de l'homme en blanc.

- On t'a pris un logement près de Central pour que tu puisses être au premier rang concernant les décisions de Wrath.

- N'avez-vous pas pensé un instant au fait que l'armée va sans doute se lancer à ma recherche ?

- On est peut-être des Homonculus mais on sait réfléchir un minimum. Envy se charge de tout.

- J'avais oublié vos étranges particularités...

Ils se turent en traversant la rue, prenant garde à passer inaperçu le plus possible puis ils entrèrent dans une voiture qui les attendait. L'alchimiste comprit instantanément que c'était l'Envie qui se trouvait au volant car il voyait mal un membre de l'armée les accueillir après le massacre perpétré par Greed.

- Heureux de sortir de prison, Kimblee ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, Envy. L'ennui s'installe bien vite quand on ne peut rien faire exploser.

- Tu vas devoir te faire discret. Wrath avait prévu de te faire sortir d'ici pour massacrer toute la population d'Amestris mais comme on a quelques comptes à régler avec lui, tu as intérêt à être patient avant d'utiliser ton alchimie devant des témoins.

Solf eut un sourire en coin, se disant intérieurement que même les Homonculus ne pourraient pas l'interdire de pratiquer sa grande passion qu'était l'explosion. Le silence s'installa dans l'habitacle du véhicule, Envy se focalisant sur la route, Greed baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Kimblee observant les changements survenus depuis son emprisonnement.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait été mis au courant de certaines choses grâce aux gardes qui lui apportaient le journal mais le voir de ses propres yeux était nettement mieux pour lui. Il savait, par exemple, qu'un gamin était devenu alchimiste d'Etat sous le nom de FullMetal, que le soldat Hugues avait été assassiné et que certains meurtres d'alchimistes d'Etat perpétrés par un Ishbal avaient lieu.

- Je connais quelqu'un qui ne va pas être content de te savoir en liberté, lâcha Greed avec une expression sadique.

- Mustang, je suppose. Il aura peur pour son équipe, peur que je vienne m'en prendre à ses collègues. Il est vrai que son absence était dommage pendant ce que l'armée a appelé mon petit coup de folie car j'aurais bien aimé le faire exploser avec eux.

- Tu finiras par avoir l'occasion de le faire à un moment ou à un autre.

L'alchimiste murmura qu'il l'espérait et qu'il attendrait ce moment avec impatience puis il jeta un coup d'œil à ses mains. Sur ses paumes étaient tatoués des symboles d'alchimie, celui du soleil d'un côté et celui de la lune de l'autre. Quand il joignait ses mains, les deux triangles formaient une nouvelle forme et il pouvait ensuite apposer ses paumes sur un quelconque objet pour le faire exploser. Grâce à la pierre philosophale, il n'avait pas besoin de cercle de transmutation et c'était mieux ainsi car son esprit n'était pas préoccupé par les échanges équivalents.

- Avez-vous déjà vu le FullMetal ? demanda Kimblee.

- Le minus avec son automail au bras droit ? Oh que oui, répondit Envy en riant. Il est fort avec son alchimie mais il se laisse facilement dominer par ses émotions. D'ailleurs, il suffit de lui parler de sa petite taille pour qu'il se mette à s'énerver. Tu devrais garder ça en tête, ça pourrait t'être utile.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'enregistre tout ce que j'entends.

Solf ne mentait pas car il possédait une mémoire phénoménale et impressionnante. Chaque visage des personnes qu'il avait tuées était gravé dans sa rétine, de même que leur nom ou que chaque détail sur les régions visitées et les plans exécutés. C'était d'ailleurs une raison pour lesquelles l'armée avait décidé de le laisser en vie, du moins, au début. Mais il n'avait pas cédé, gardant tout pour lui, au plus grand dam de ses supérieurs qui auraient préféré posséder toutes les informations.

- Ce qu'on a trouvé te convient ? l'interrogea Greed en le coupant dans ses pensées.

L'alchimiste fut surpris de voir une petite maison juste devant lui, s'attendant à un simple appartement discret. Mais les Homonculus ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié et l'Avare considérait que plus c'était voyant, et plus on avait de chances de passer inaperçu.

Kimblee sortit de la voiture et remit son chapeau, le tenant légèrement pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole à cause du vent qui commençait à se lever. Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa nouvelle demeure, observant les murs blancs qui reflétaient la lumière aveuglante du soleil.

Greed et Envy le rejoignirent, ce dernier cherchant désespérément la clef dans les poches de l'uniforme qu'il portait. Quand il eut enfin mis la main dessus, les trois hommes entrèrent, s'arrêtant dans le petit hall d'où partait un grand escalier. L'alchimiste remarqua qu'il y avait deux étages et il se demanda combien les Homonculus avaient dépensé pour pouvoir lui fournir ce logement pouvant servir à plusieurs personnes plus qu'à un simple homme comme lui, échappé des geôles de l'Etat.

- Il n'y avait pas plus grand de libre.

- Je suis seul, Greed… Je n'ai pas besoin d'autant de pièces.

- Qui te dit que tu seras seul ? On viendra te rendre visite. Surtout quand Wrath comprendra qu'on est à l'origine de ta libération, il faudra bien qu'on se cache quelque part.

En voyant le regard moqueur du Cupide, l'alchimiste écarlate se demanda ce qu'il préparait car il connaissait assez le caractère de l'Homonculus pour douter de ses bonnes actions. Kimblee préféra tout de même ne pas s'attarder sur ses pensées dérangeantes, continuant son observation des lieux.

Avec surprise, il trouva une porte qui menait à l'étage inférieur, ce qui augmenta son désarroi d'un cran, chose qui ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux des deux créatures. Solf ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers, bien curieux de voir ce qui l'attendait en dessous. Une immense salle pourvue de cibles de tailles variées s'étendait à perte de vue, peu éclairée à cause des lourds rideaux de soie noire qui couvraient les fenêtres, donnant à la pièce un air funèbre.

- Tu auras de l'espace pour t'exercer, lui fit remarquer Envy.

- Et comme ça, nous pourrons préparer la défaite de Wrath, ajouta Greed.

- Bien, ne perdons plus de temps, murmura l'alchimiste avec un sourire malsain.

Il était temps pour lui de prouver aux Homonculus que même un homme sortant de dix ans de prison pouvait toujours pratiquer son art avec la même puissance et le même éclat…


End file.
